Culdee and the Enthusiasts
Plot Railway enthusiasts are nothing new to the Island of Sodor. Year after year, enthusiasts flock to the railways to see steam engines and certain diesel engines still in service. The engines often enjoy the attention; it makes them feel unique. But the engines on the Culdee Fell Railway don't feel the same way, because railway enthusiasts never come to see them. "It's not fair," complained Patrick in the shed, "All the other railways get enthusiasts except us!" "I don't see a huge problem, as long as we're working," said Eric. "Well, I do," huffed Patrick, "The narrow gauge, the standard gauge, and even the miniature engines get more attention than we do! All we do is climb hills! I'd just like to be noticed once in a while!" "We can see that," smirked Culdee. "Is that why you're yelling so loud?" asked Wilfred earnestly. The engines laughed. Patrick just sulked. "*ahem* Can I ''be noticed?" asked a voice. The engines looked over to find their controller walking up to them. "Thank you... I have some very exciting news for our railway." "What is it, sir?" asked Culdee. The man smiled. "I'm glad you asked that, Culdee, because you'll be taking our very first enthusiasts up the mountain!" Culdee gasped. "I am?! Thank you, sir!" The engines all cheered for him. "Well done, Culdee," said Ernest. All except for Patrick. "How come he gets to go?!" "You just said you wanted our railway to get attention though," snickered Alaric. "Yeah but ''I ''wanted to do it!" "Figures..." "Well, Patrick, Culdee's the most famous engine. You, on the other hand, weren't the focus of the Thin Clergyman's book about us. And when you were, it was... erm... not pleasant." The engines laughed again while Patrick just backed into the shadow of the shed, not wanting to be seen. "Now, with that settled, I want you all on your best behavior when they arrive. If this trip turns out well enough, more enthusiasts may come to the railway due to good publicity. That goes for you too, Patrick." Patrick just scoffed as their controller left. Culdee felt proud, even if he was a bit self-conscious. A few days later, Culdee, Alaric, Wilfred, Patrick, Ernest and Shane Doolney were waiting for the enthusiasts. Patrick was still annoyed. "Why do ''you get to pick up the enthusiasts?" "Just drop it already," huffed Wilfred, "You've milked your complaints enough to flood the shed!" "I don't see what's wrong with it..." said Alaric quietly. "That's only because you're a quiet engine. You don't know complex emotions," snorted Patrick. "...um..." "Don't listen to them, Culdee," said Ernest, "They're just jealous." "Wait, I thought I was defending him," said Wilfred. 'Oh, I know, Ernest, but still. I can't help but feel self-conscious. You know how cautious I can be." "I know, Culdee, but think: You're the icon of our railway! You're a celebrity!" "Right... Just don't fall off the mountain," gulped Shane Dooleny, "I once did that." "...no you didn't, you saw a dog and thought you were falling for some reason," replied Wilfred. "I thought he wanted to taste ice cream," commented Eric. "Um, excuse me, I hate to interrupt anything." said a voice. The Culdee Fell engines looked over to find Derek sheepishly braking at the platform. "Oh. Sorry Derek," sighed Culdee, "It's just-" "Oh, I hate to interrupt your explanation too, but I brought the enthusiasts for you," replied the Diesel. A few people climbed out of his coach. "Look, there they are! I read about them when I was little!" cried a man. "They're all purple," said another. "Is that an insult?" snapped Patrick. "Shush you," huffed Ernest. "Who's our engine?" asked a woman as she stepped forward. "I will be, ma'm," replied Culdee as he let off a bit of steam to show he was ready, "You will travel in my coach, Catherine. We will be heading up to Summit, where I'm assuming you'll be staying at the hotel." "Oh yes," replied the woman, "We'll be staying there for a while. I heard from a friend that it is one of the best hotels on Sodor." "And the view, Jessie," agreed her friend, "Think of the sunrises and sunsets!" "Um, we do... have to get going sometime..." said Culdee quietly. "Oh, yes. Of course. Come on, people," called Jessie as they climbed into Catherine. Culdee buffered up behind her. "Oh, hello Culdee! Special trip?" asked Catherine. "We're taking some enthusiasts up the mountain," he replied. "Oh, how exciting!" Culdee whistled as he started to puff away. "Good luck, chap!" called Ernest. "We have faith in you!" cried Wilfred. "Don't derail," sneered Patrick. The others glared at him. "What?" Soon, Culdee was chuffing along the Culdee Fell Railway with Catherine, eager to make a good impression. "Come along, Catherine, come along," Culdee said hastily. "Culdee, you're too nervous. Just be calm. Besides, I'm rolling in front of you so that phrase doesn't make sense," Catherine replied. Culdee groaned. "Oh I know, but it feels like a giant weight on my boiler. Having to take our first enthusiasts is a great honor, but also a great risk." "I'd think going with Patrick would be the great risk," giggled Catherine, "The enthusiasts are having a wonderful time, Culdee. I can hear them, you know." Catherine was right; the enthusiasts loved taking photographs of the landscape, and the view down the mountain. "Goodness me, this island is beautiful," said a man with glasses and a beard, "I should really come here again." "Agreed," said a woman, "And this engine's much better than my last train." Culdee smiled weakly. "I suppose so, Catherine, but things can go wrong rather easily." "Oh, don't be such a pessimist," Catherine laughed. "I can't help it," Culdee said as they puffed further up the mountain. Characters * Derek * Culdee * Ernest * Wilfred * Patrick * Alaric * Eric * Shane Doolney * Catherine * The Culdee Fell Controller * Thomas (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Jonathon (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Nicholas (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Ffarquhar * China Clay Works * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line * Arlesburgh Junction * The Fishing Village * Kirk Machan * Summit Category:Sodor Adventures